A Wintertime romance
by Sakura Solo
Summary: Yami and Tea are getting married! (COMPLETE!) There will be a sequel!!! Read and reveow as Toki and San are emcees! :)
1. Default Chapter

A Winter Time Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-Oh or Princess Mononoke!

Sakura Solo (me!): All right! My first anime fic!

(Toki and San enter.)

Toki: ACK! A demon god! DIE!!!!!!!!  
San: Weirdo…*whacks Toki over the head w/ a frying pan! *

Me: Enjoy. Couples are Yami (Yugi)/Tea, Tristian/Serenity, and Joey/Mai.

Chapter 1: A Christmastime Proposal!

It was almost Christmas in Domino City. The shops were packed with people buying presents and parties were held all over. The Game Shop was holding a party, just for friends of Yugi. Of course, that meant presents and mistletoe!

Of course, for some this was the time of year to ask your loved one to marry you! Which is why Yami was out looking for an engagement ring for Tea. They had been dating for a couple of years now, and he wanted to make it official. Sighing he walked in.

The display cases were lit up. He walked over to one that was showing off some rather nice rings. Meticulously scanning them, he caught sight of a simple gold band with a small diamond in the center. A young saleswoman asked him, "Do you need anything?" "Yes, I would like to buy that." "Oh, who's the lucky girl?" Yami blushed. She smiled: "That will be $350.21 " Yami pulled out his Visa and paid up. "Do you want that wrapped?" "Yes, please." A few minutes later, the ring was wrapped and ready to go. Yami left the store, and headed back to the Game store.

On the way, he ran into Joey, "Hey, Yami! What's that? Your finally gonna pop the question? Its about time!" Yami nodded, "Tonight is the night." The other nodded, "Let's go."

By the time they reached the store, Tristian was there, helping Yugi get put out the food. "Where were you two, picking up chicks," he joked. Yugi sweatdropped, "Where were you? The girls will be here soon." Yami smiled, "Just finishing some business." The doorbell rang. Joey and Tristian blushed. The girls had arrived. Now the party could get started!

After several rounds of snacks, Mai decided to exchange gifts. Joey just blushed as gave Mai a bathrobe that was VERY SHEER! Mai leaned over and kissed him. Tristian presented Serenity with a stuffed dog! Serenity blushed and Tristian kissed her sweetly. Now it was Yami's turn. He presented Tea with the box. She opened it and blushed when she saw the ring! "Will you marry me," Yami asked her. Tea blushed, "Of course I will!" Yami stood up and caught in a very deep passionate kiss. Yugi grinned, "Congrats! When's the wedding?" The happy couple both said, "March." Everyone else was in shock, but soon congratulating the happy couple!

Me: Chapter 2 will be up soon! Please review!

Toki: Ouch... *Faints* X__X

San: Don't flame folks!


	2. Wedding of the Year!

Me: Welcome back! Here is Chapter 2!

Toki: It's about time!

San: Read, review and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Wedding of the Year!

January and February passed quickly as everyone started planning for the wedding! Everyday, the guys planned all the technical stuff, while the girls worried about the dresses and who would do what at the wedding! Mai and Serenity were going to be bridesmaids, and Tristian and Joey were going to be ushers while Yugi was the best man. Mai had just booked a local priest to perform the ceremony! All that was left was the dress!

Serenity and Mai giggled as they dragged Tea into a boutique. Wedding dresses of all fashions filled the store. A saleslady addressed them; "We have a dress ready!" Tea was surprised, but Mai grinned, "Relax, you'll like. Just try it on and shut your eyes." Tea reluctantly agreed and when she opened her eyes again, she was astounded! The dress was long and flowing, with a silk skirt, narrow sleeves and a low collar-line. She looked incredibly sophisticated. "Wow," Serenity exclaimed, "wait 'til Yami sees you!" Tea laughed!

Meanwhile, the guys were working on the music. Joey hadn't been able to find a decent quartet to perform. They were either booked or doing another gig. So, they were stuck using a CD. They were a local store, looking through the classical music section. So far no one had any luck, that is until Yami picked up a CD that had a harp rendition of Pachabel's Canon in D. He nodded to Yugi, "I think this will do." Yugi agreed: "Nice choice." Paying up, they left the store. There were only 24 hours left until the wedding.

The next morning couldn't have been more perfect for a wedding! The sun was out, the air was pleasant, and it was nice out. At the chapel, everyone was getting ready. The guys were showing the guest to their seats, while Tea was putting on her wedding dress. "How do I look," she asked Mai and Serenity. They both said she looked fabulous. Yugi knocked on the door: "It's almost time." Tea blushed deeply. She hurried out, and took her father's arm, and the music started.

Down the aisle they went Mai and Joey, Serenity and Tristian, and then Mr. Gardener and Tea. At the altar, Yami took Tea's hand s into his as the priest said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered today for the union of these two people." He turned to Yami, "Do you, Yami, take this woman to be your wife?" "I do." "Do you, Tea, take this man to be your husband?" "I do." Yami placed the wedding band on her hand and vice versa. "You may now kiss the bride." Yami took the offer and kissed her passionately! Everyone cheered as the happy and blushing couple headed to the reception.

At the reception, there was a large wedding cake and a turkey dish ready to go. After everyone ate, Joey raised a toast, "Here is to Yami and Tea, for many happy years together! Now, as tradition calls for, the newlyweds have the first dance." Yami lent Tea his arm and the gracefully danced to tunes of Bach, Czerny, and others.

That night, Yami and Tea were out on the balcony at the four-star hotel they were staying at on their honeymoon. Yami took into her arms and kissed her gently under the moonlight.

Me: Stay tuned for Chapter 3!

Toki: That was good!

San: Gotta love romance! 


	3. Parenthood

Me: Welcome back! Here is Chapter 3, the final part of the story!

Toki: What? We just started!

San: I know! More will come later…

Chapter 3: The Joys of being a Parent! J 

Two months had passed since the wedding. Yami and Tea had set up house in a nice condo two blocks from the Game shop. Everything was fine, but for the last month Tea had been acting strangely. She would spend half the morning in the bathroom, and eat strange food combos. Yami was getting worried and was talking about with Tristian one day at lunch. "Don't worry. Maybe she just has a cold or something." Just then an ambulance sped by. Yami looked up: "Where is that going?" Tristian sighed, "I'll walk you back to the shop."

Just then, Yugi ran up to them, shouting, "You guys! Something is wrong with Tea! She was talking to Serenity and she fainted!" Yami paled," Is she all right?" Tristian nodded, "Let's go!"

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, a doctor addressed them, "Who is Miss Gardener's husband?" "I am," Yami pointed out," Is she going to be okay?" "She's fine! Come see." When they had entered the room, Tea was wide-awake, and with a flushed face. Yami was her side instantly, "Are you all right, Tea?" "I'm fine, Yami. I'm… Well… We're going to have a baby!" Everyone fell over anime style. Yami sweatdropped: "Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" " I don't know yet, I'm only a month pregnant." Yami kissed Tea sweetly. Yugi and Tristian were still in shock! Tea was pregnant! Mai and Serenity were going to love this!

The other eight months passed quickly. Tea and Yami were excited about having the baby. Yugi was setting aside a deck of cards if the child ever became a duelist, while Mai and Serenity went on shopping sprees for baby gifts, while Joey bet $50.00 it would be a boy, and Tristian took the bet!

One late night in late November, Tea and Yami were eating Chinese Chicken, when Tea's water broke in the middle of her Caesar Salad. Yami helped her to her feet, and they both drove to the hospital.

Ten hours later, the gang was still waiting for news. Mai and Serenity were asleep on the couch, while Tristian and Joey were watching late night movies.

Meanwhile, Tea was about through her labor. "Hang on, Tea! One more push! Got it!" "What is it," Tea asked breathlessly. "It's a girl!" The little infant began to cry as she was laid in Tea's arms. Yami kissed her, and looked over the squalling infant. She looked just like her mother, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Let's name her Misaki," Tae told Yami. He nodded in agreement and stroked his daughter's cheek. A few minutes later, everyone else ran in and congratulated Tea and Yami on the birth of their newborn daughter, Misaki.

Me: There will be a sequel!

Toki: Yay!!!

San: Good job!J 


End file.
